The present invention generally relates to a multi-component decorative display card, and more particularly to such a display card having an engraved metal portion adhered to a flexible backing member to produce a product of unique design and visual appeal.
Special occasions including birthdays, conventions, weddings and graduations have created the need for distinctive and attractive announcement cards. To satisfy that need, a variety of decorative cards have been developed. For example, a plurality of design patents exist which involve decorative, one-dimensional display cards. U.S. Design Pat. No. 56,765 to Prince discloses a card having an olive drab border with a green center portion surrounded by a black outline. U.S. Design Pat. No. 63,105 to King discloses a one-dimensional card having an oval design. U.S. Design Pat. No. 40,013 to Soltmann et al discloses a card having a plurality of geometric shapes.
Other cards have been developed which use more ornate design systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,298,364 to Gits et al discloses a name plate having a base portion and a raised letter portion. The raised letter portion is formed by injecting a plastic material through openings in the base portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,863,633 to Melind discloses a name plate including a wooden base having a planar front portion. Positioned on the front portion is a strip of cardboard bearing a person's name or other data. Over the cardboard is a cover of transparent celluloid.
U.S. Pat. No. 259,491 to Church discloses a sign having a panel section which is impressed with a die or mold to form the final product.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,864 to Kanzelberger discloses a complex process for imprinting plastic plates using a foil overlay which is subsequently hot stamped to produce the final product.
Notwithstanding the inventions described above, a need exists for a decorative display system which is sufficiently attractive for use at formal occasions. The present invention involves a multi-component display card of unique design and appearance which is suitable for this purpose.